What's Perfect?
by Hirina
Summary: Hirna's life was perfect, or was it? She's been abused her whole life and has taken the pain for years. School has started again, and she finds she's more important than she thought. When relationships spark, drama rises, and battles begin, who knows what
1. First Day of School

Hey, this is my first story, so flame me if you plead, but I shall write on! Ok I'm done. And PLEASE review! Well, I should have a disclaimer so here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I no own YuyuHakusho, so you no sue! HA! But I do own my characters so you no use or I sue! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!

My characters and their powers are listed below, just so you know. I'm also going to include their REAL names in REAL life, lol. Here goes………….

Characters

(Me!) Hirina: ¼ Ice Demon, ½ Sky Elemental, ¼ Light Demon, W/ Wolf traits. (F)

(Crystalette) Kemiko: ½ Darkness Demon, ½ Light Demon, w/Cat Traits (F)

(Ronni) Kiada: Earth Elemental (F)

(Ernest) Gopan: Saiyan, ¾ Fire Demon, ¼ Earth Elemental, w/Fox Traits (M)

(Cinthya) Mika: Water Demon w/Fox Traits (F)

(Kaolog/La) Kaiya: Darkness Demon (F)

(Adrian) Taku: ¼ Regular Human, ½ simply Stupid, ¼ Earth Elemental (M)

(Made up) Kiyoshi: Ice Demon w/Hawk Traits (M)

(Made up) Hiroshi: Wind Elemental, 1/8 Light Demon (M)

(Made Up) Akio: ½ Fire Demon, ½ Regular Human (M)

(Made Up) Shiro: Portal Demon w/Dog Traits (M)

(Caitlin) Leiko: Electricity Elemental, 1/3 Ice Demon (F)

(Michelle) Akina: Portal Demon, ¼ Fire Elemental (F)

(Made Up) Katashi: ½ Fire Demon, 1/2 Electricity Elemental (M)

(Made Up) Tori: ½ Ice Demon, ½ Regular Human (F)

(Made Up) Tomo: ½ Water Demon, ½ Fire Demon (M)

(Made Up) Miyo: ½ Portal Demon, ½ Electricity Elemental w/ Wolf Traits (F)

(Made Up) Saki: 3/4/Ice Demon, ¼ Fire Elemental (F)

Soraame Powers and the Order of the Soraames

Yusuke – Fire

Kiyoshi – Earth

Kemiko – Water

Kiada – Ice

Mika – Darkness

Kaiya – Light

Gopan – Wind

Hirina – Sky (And all of the above)

Chapter One – First Day of School

Hirina walks into home base and sits in her seat. Others start whispering about her.

Shiro blurted out, "Damn she's hott!"

Akio agreed, "Hell Yeah!"

Gopan Asked, "Do you guys even know her?"

Hiroshi explained, "a………………..no they don't, but she's perfect!"

Taku sits down saying, "Hey Wus up?"

Gopan yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU TRANSFERRED!"

Taku started, "Nope, Change of plans, I'm stayin."

Everyone sighed sarcastically, grrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaatttttttt!"

Taku asked, "So whacha talking about?"

Hiroshi stated, "Ms. Fine up ahead."

Taku said, "She's alright."

Kiyoshi spat, "What do you mean alright!"

Taku exclaimed, "She's alright."

Akio stated, "Suite Yourself!"

Meanwhile………….

Mika said, "Hey Hirina!"

Hirina mumbled, "What? O, hi!"

Kaiya asked, "So, what's crackalackin?"

Kemiko stated, "Don't talk like that Kaiya, you sound retarded.

Kiada asked, "Hirina are you ok?"

Hirina stated, "Yeah, I'' fine."

Mika questioned, "Hirina, did you notice all the guys are staring at you?"

Hirina sighed, "Tell me something I care to know that's new."

Mika, "ok, a……………………………..well………….a………….. I don't know."

Kemiko blurted out, "I got my room redone!"

Kiada spat, "YES! We know!" Kemiko glared at Kiada.

Kaiya asked, "Hirina, are you sure you're ok?"

Hirina said, "Yeah……….I'm just…………….tired."

Kaiya complained, "Tell me about it I got bags under my eyes!"

Kiada snapped, "BIG deal!"

Mika stated, "Kiada you just don't have a feminine side to you!"

Hirina said, "She goes both ways, didn't you know?"

Kiada yelled, "You little!"

Hirina questioned, "What! Isn't it true?" Kemiko burst out in laughter along with everyone else.

Kiada yelled, "NO IT'S NOT!"

Leiko walked into class with Akina by her side as she whispered to her, "UGH! Hirina is taking all of the cute guys, AGAIN!"

Akina stated slyly, "We'll fix that at home, just let her think she's won!"

Leiko questioned, "What are we going to do to her this time, Akina?"

Akina stated as an evil grin spread across her face, "I'll think of something."

Hirina whispered, "The devils are here."

Mika asked, "What, as she turned around to see her sisters, o I see."

Kaiya asked, "Are they still trying to make your life miserable?"

Hirina sighed with a bit of sorrow, "Worse than you can imagine."

Flash Back

Katashi yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WRETCHED CHILD!"

Tori demanded, "WHAT! Happened to my papers!"

Hirina exclaimed, "I don't know! Leiko took them!"

Tori, "Don't lie to your mother like that! How dare you blame your blessed sisters like that!"

Hirina spat, "You're NOT my mother! My mother wasn't a devil!"

Katashi snapped, "That's it!" He grabbed a belt and wiped Hirina furiously with it.

Tori grabbed Hirina by her hair and demanded once more, "Where's my papers!"

Hirina said, "I don't have them."

Tori said with anger building, "Katashi………" Katashi then grabbed Hirina by the hair and dragged her violently down the hallway. With much effort he threw her against the wall. Hirina got up slowly and wiped her bloody lip.

Katashi spat, "Tell me NOW or you'll stay in the attic for the rest of the week!"

Hirina said slowly, "Then so be it!" Katashi wiped Hirina harshly one last time, as he yelled, "GET UP THERE!" Hirina slowly climber the stairs to the attic as tears streamed down her face.

End Flash Back

Kemiko asked, "Hirina are you alright?"

Hirina asked, "What?"

Kiada stated, "Are you alright? You were going into a daze again."

Hirina said, "O, yeah, just thinking."

Kaiya stated, "You sure do think A LOT, Hirina."

Hirina smirked, "That's why I'm so smart."

Mika spat, "O please, Hirina!"

Teacher, "Okay, class, settle down!" The students all sat in their seats. "Okay, since this is the first day of school, I'm Mrs.Amrani, today I'm going to let you all converse and get to know each other better, For homework you will write 20 facts you learned about someone in this class room.

Hirina whispered, "At least this is easy."

Kemiko whispered back, "Yeah, but we still have homework!"

Kiada spat, "Would you two shut it!"

Teacher, "Kiada, stop talking………………….Now everyone got to work!"

Hiroshi suggested, "We should interview her!"

Shiro pointed out, "If she'll let you!"

Hiroshi asked, "Why wouldn't she?"

Shiro stated, "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm closer to her than you, I'll get there first!" Hiroshi glared at Shiro as he rushed up to Hirina and asked to interview her. Hirina excepted as Mika let a giggle escape her mouth. Hirina being irritated stepped on Mika's foot as Kemiko pulled her away.

Gopan asked Hiroshi, "What's with you?"

Hiroshi snapped, "Shithead got there first!"

Gopan sighed, "You're pathetic."

Gopan called Hiroshi's name as he stared at Hirina in a daze. Hiroshi didn't hear him as he continued to stare Gopan slapped Hiroshi across the face saying, "Snap out of it!"

Hiroshi mumbled, "Huh? What? O……..yeah……….sorry."

Few Minutes Later

Hirina walked over to her friends, "That was a little weird."

Mika asked, "So, who are you going to interview?"

Hirina sighed, "I don't know, they're all annoying. I hate how they stare at me!"

Kaiya stated, "Enjoy the moment! Not every girl can get a guy as easily as you!"

Hirina sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

Kiada asked, "So who ARE you going to interview?"

Hirina looked around the class room saying, "One that's NOT staring at me."

Kemiko blurted out, "Good luck with that!"

Hirina stated, "Ah ha! There's one guy in the back!"

Kiada questioned, "Gopan?"

Hirina asked, "That's his name?"

Kemiko stated, "Yeah."

Hirina sighed, "Ok." She walked over to Gopan and his friends.

Kiyoshi stated, "Hey guys she's coming over here!"

They all looked up as Hirina walked up to them asking, "Gopan, could I………… a …..Interview you?"

Gopan said, "A….yeah I guess." He got up and walked with Hirina as they sat in two desks away from everyone else.

Akio spat, "WHY HIM!"

Shiro laughed, "Because you're ugly."

Akio snapped back, "You're not?"

Taku explain, "He doesn't even like her!"

Mika was eaves dropping and stated, "That's EXACTLY why she's interviewing him."

Hiroshi jumped asking, "Where'd you come from!"

Mika explained, "Across the room, duh."

Taku complimented, "Hey, you ain't that bad lookin………….cutie."

Mika stated, "O please." She walked off leaving Taku clueless.

Taku questioned, "What did I do!"

Kiyoshi explained, "You didn't have to explain anything, you face said it all." Taku glared as everyone burst out in laughter.

Well, that's my first chapter. Yes, I know it's kind of short, but I've got a life to live and a big family. So, I'll update as soon as possible!I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review and tell your friends about my story! Thanks!


	2. Drama and Untold Secrets

Hey, I'm back and hungry, lol, you didn't need to know that. Well, here's my disclaimer,

**Disclaimer: **ME NO OWN! I do own kool-aid though! Me want more kool-aid!

Sorry that the first chapter was short, I'm trying to make them longer, but I usually write in script form so it's hard converting and I'm a VERY slow typer and have terrible spelling. I hope you'll bare with me on these few lousy chapters, trust me it gets better. I've written up to…………(I gotta check hold on)………………………Chapter 16. I've gotten A LOT of compliments on my story from those who have already read it. So, it shall get better. Now enough of my blabber, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Two – Drama and Untold Secrets**

Later in the Hallway

Leiko whispered in Akina's ear, "Let's trip Hirina."

Akina responded, "Already on it."

Mika overheard Leiko and Akina and yelled, "Hirina look out!"

Hirina turned around, but too late. She tripped over Leiko's foot, but just as she was about to fall down the stairs, Gopan caught her. Anger burned through Akina.

Gopan asked, "Are you ok?"

Hirina stated, "A……yeah………you can let go of me now."

A blush came across Gopan's face as he said, "O……yeah…sorry." He quickly let go of her. Hirina thanked him as she started picking up her books. Gopan quickly began helping her.

He asked, "Hey……..a….what class do you have next?"

Hirina responded, "Science."

Gopan replied, "O, ok"

Hirina added, "Well, thanks. I've gotta go."

Gopan said, "Yeah, see you later." Hirina rushed down the stairs so she wouldn't be late for her next class. Shiro walked up to Gopan.

He murmured, "Lucky bastard."

Gopan questioned, "WHAT!" Shiro walked off leaving Gopan clueless.

Mika whispered to all of her friends, "Looks like Hirina has a new friend." They all giggled and walked to class.

Flash Back

Katashi grabbed Hirina's throat as he roared, "You're next!"

Hirina gasped for air escaping the words, "Let……..me…………..go!"

Tori claimed, "WE'RE your parents now and if anyone finds out we're not, you'll die!"

Hirina yelled, "NOY YOU'RE NOT!"

Katashi dropped Hirina and kicked her with full force. He spat, "YES, we are!" He pulled out a sharp knife and threatened, "Or this will be in your skin!" Tears fell from Hirina's eyes as she felt weak and powerless. Katashi slapped Hirina across the face.

"STOP CRYING YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!" With that Tori snatched the knife from Katashi's hand and slowly cut Hirina's arm. She smiled as Hirina screamed in pain.

Tori spat, "Now SHUT UP!"

End Flash Back

It's the middle of science class and Hirina burst into tears. Everyone looks at her.

Mr. Townsend asked, "Hirina are you alright?" Hirina shook her head. He continued, "Do you want to see the guidance counselor?" After a little bit, Hirina nods her head. At least she could leave class and be alone. Mr. Townsend added, "You may go then, o and Akio go with her." Hirina grabbed her stuff and left the class room as Akio followed her. A long silence fell between them.

Akio nervously asked, "Are you ok?" Hirina nodded her head as she wiped the last of her tears. Akio pointed out, "A………….Hirina, the guidance office is the other way."

Hirina explained, "Yeah, I know. I'm not going there.

Akio questioned with a bit of confusion, "ok…………..then where are you going?"

Hirina responded, "Acting Class."

Akio Questioned, "May I ask why exactly?"

Hirina simply stated, "Because I feel like it."

Akio sighed, "O………k……….then." A long silenced fell upon them again. Akio broke it once more and asked, "So…..why were you crying?"

Hirina mumbled, "Stuff."

Akio asked, "What kind of …..stuff?"

Hirina stated, "Nothing."

Akio encouraged, "I know I'm just a fire demon, but I know it's not nothing."

Hirina said irritated, "Family issues now stop bugging me!"

Akio slowly said, "ok……………sorry."

Hirina quickly added, "And don't take that personal."

After another long pause Akio nervously asked, "Do………you………a…….wana go some where after school?"

Hirna sighed, "Sorry, I can't."

Akio sighed kind of hurt, "o……….ok."

Hirina stated, "Well, this is my class."

Akio said, "Yeah….well……see you later." Akio left feeling a little let down.

Hirina walked into the doorway of her class room and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and looked at the thin scar that reminded her of that horrid memory. She fought back the on coming tears. Just then her teacher came from around the corner.

"Hi Hirina, why are you here so early?"

Hirina stated, "I felt like writing a script or something so I came a bit early."

Mahyla (Acting Teacher) asked, "Does your teacher know you're here?"

Hirina said, "A….yeah."

Mahyla exclaimed, "Than write away!"

3rd Hour

Everyone walked into class. Kiada rushed up to Hirina and blurted out, "Hirna, are you ok?"

Hirina asked, "Yeah, why?"

Kiada stared at her in disbelief and stated, "Well……………..let me think………….you were crying in science!"

Hirina said, "o……..that. Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up and laughed.

Kiada asked, "What's so funny?" Kiyoshi snuck up behind Kiada and put an ice crystal down her back.

Kiada yelled, "AHHHHHHHH! That's cold!" Kiyoshi and Hirina burst out in laughter.

Kiada takes the ice out of her shirt and spat, "Kiyoshi!" Hirina giggles.

Kiyoshi pointed out, "See, I'm not the ONLY one who finds it funny!" He laughed even harder. Kiada pushed Kiyoshi really hard. Kiyoshi almost instantly fell backwards onto Mika.

Mika yelled, "Ugh! You pervert! Get off!"

Kiyoshi smirked, "What's wrong gorgeous? Don't like that?"

Mika pushed Kiyoshi off of her mumbling as she got up, "Ugh! Stupid pervert!"

Kiyoshi got up and pinched Mika's butt. Mika gasped as she turned around and glared at Kiyoshi. As she saw his grin she raised a hand to smack him. Kiyoshi quickly grabbed her wrists spinning her around as he pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "Don't be so feisty!"

Mika murmured, "You jerk!" Kiyoshi let go of Mika and walked back to his group.

Shiro stated, "Nice one Kiyoshi!" Mika evilly glared at Kiyoshi and walked over to Kiada and Hirina.

Kiada apologized, "Sorry I pushed him onto you! I didn't mean to!"

Mika snapped, "Shut it!"

Hirina teased, "You know you liked it!"

Mika blushed with anger as she yelled, "NO I DID NOT!"

Hirna stated, "By the way you're looking now, I'd say you're in denial!"

Mahyla said, "Okay class! Settle down! Now, you all had Summer Vacation, so I expect you all have come up with a script?" The class responded with a loud yes. She continued, "How many of you did more than one?" Mika, Shiro, and Hirina all raised their hands. Mahyla stated, "Great! I'll count that as extra credit. Now, everyone I want you to write a skit about anything and turn it in at the end of class!

Hirina whispered, "I'm already done." Mika glared at Hirina.

Mahyla said, "Now off to work!"

Kiada asked, "Can we work with partners?"

Mahyla stated, "Well, I guess, but no more than three people!"

Kiyoshi walked up to Mika and asked, "You wana work with me cutie?"

Mika spat, "NO!"

Kiyoshi said, "Suit yourself." He left as Shiro walked up to Hirina.

He asked, "Hirina you wana do a skit together?"

Hirina responded, "Sorry, I'm already done."

Shiro questioned, "Already!"

Hirina explained, "Yeah, I came in early."

Shiro stated, "Ok, later." He walked back to his group of friends.

Hirina asked, "Kiada, are you EVER going to ask Shiro if he likes you?"

Kiada explained, "NO! He likes you!"

Hirina explained, "O please! You can still go for him! I'm never going to go out with him anyways! Go for it!"

Kiada sighed, "I prefer NOT to."

Hirina responded, "Your miss." Kiada let out a long sigh.

Mika asked while whispering, "Can one of you switch seats with me?"

Hirina asked, "Why?"

Mika stated, "Kiyoshi is sitting across from me!

Kiada questioned, "So?"

Mika whined, "Kiada! PLEASE!"

Kiada sighed, "Fine." They switched seats as Kiyoshi glared at them.

Mika whispered to Hirina, "Do you think I should get back at him for what he did?"

Hirina said, "No, he'll just use it as a chance to do something again." Mika sighed, it wasn't fair. Just then Gopan entered the class room.

Mika teased, "Hirina, it's lover boy." Hirina glared at her. Gopan walked up to Mahyla.

He stated, "I'm supposed to bring Hirina to room 210."

Mahyla responded, "Ok…………………….Hirina!" Hirina got up and walked over to Mahyla and Gopan.

She asked, "Yeah?"

Mahyla stated, "Mr.Graf wants to see you. Get your stuff and I'll take what you've gotten done so far for you skit."

Hirina handed Mahyla her skit and stated, "I'm already done."

Mahyla said with some excitement, "Good! You can go now."

Hirina walked over to her friends and grabbed her stuff. She said, ""I'll see you all later. I've gotta go to art, ja ne!"

Mika and Kiada said together, "Later!" Hirina left the room with Gopan

. She asked, "So what does Mr.Graf want?"

Gopan responded, "I don't really know, but I know I seem to be running into you a lot today."

Hirina sighed, "So has everyone else."

Gopan stated, "I heard about what happened to you in second hour."

Hirina sighed, "Don't ask.

Gopan said, "Wasn't going to, I was just wondering-"

Hirina asked quickly, "Wondering what?"

Gopan continued, "As I was saying, I was wondering why you let your sisters push you around."

Hirina said with anger, "They're NOT my sisters!"

Gopan said confused, "They're not?" Hirina gasped and covered her mouth.

Gopan asked, "What?"

Hirina explained, "Crap! I REALLY wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

Gopan questioned, "Why?"

Hirina stated, "I can't say. Please don't tell anyone!"

Gopan said, "Alright." A long silence fell between them.

Hirina questioned, "So you're in Mr.Graf's class?"

Gopan responded, "Yep, I've got him 4th hour, you?"

Hirina said, "Same."

Gopan stated, "So…………..I heard Akio asked you out and you turned him down."

Hirina complained. "Damn! Does EVERYONE know my business?"

Gopan explained, "No, he just told me."

Hirina responded, "O, ok."

Gopan asked, "So………….why are you so secret about things?"

Hirina said innocently, "Me? I've got nothing to hide."

Gopan said smiling, "Yeah……….suuuuuuuure." They started walking up the stairs.

Gopan teased, "Don't fall now."

Hirina stated, "O shut it."

They reached the top of the stairs when Gopan asked, "So who DO you like?"

Hirina responded, "That's not for you to know."

Gopan questioned, "Why not?"

Hirina stated, "I don't even know you!"

Gopan explained, "But you could." Hirina smiled shaking her head as they walked into Mr.Graf's class.

Mr.Graf stated joyfully, "Hirina! I've got so much for you to do, but first, I must give you this." He pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to Hirina. Hirina took it and gasped.

He asked, "YOU DIDN'T READ IT DID YOU!"

Mr.Graf replied innocently, "Of course not."

Hirina spat, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Mr.Graf asked, "So who is it from?"

Hirina questioned, "What?"

Mr.Graf explained, "It was signed in a nick name." Hirina opened the note and saw the signature read Iya. Hirina smiled.

She stated, "You'll NEVER know."

Mr.Graf stated, "Fair enough."

Gopan questioned, "So what _DOES_ the note say?"

Hirina blurted out, "NOTHING!"

Gopan mumbled, "Whatever."

Mr.Graf continued, "So, Hirina I need you to do a painting for me, something tropical on the door?"

Hirina stated, "Ok."

Mr.Graf sighed, "You don't seem interested."

Gopan blurted out, "I'll do it instead!"

Hirina exclaimed, "No, I am, I'm just, I can't believe you read my not!"

Mr.Graf asked, "Yeah, well do you want to paint it or no?"

Hirina said, "YEAH!"

Gopan asked, "Can I help?"

Mr.Graf stated, "Yeah, sure. Start whenever you want to." Hirina went over to the cabinets and got the paint while Gopan grabbed the painting tools. They went over to the door and set everything up.

Gopan asked, "So what are we going to paint?"

Hirina said, "I've got an idea of what."

Ok I got a request that I put what my characters look like, so I'll give you the best descriptions as possible. And if you're not satisfied, deal with it!

**Human Forms**

NameEye ColorHair ColorHeightSkin 

Hirinablue/greenBlonde/Brown5' 5"Tan

KemikoMixture of all bluesBlack w/Blood Red Streaks4' 8"Brown

KiadaShortuceRaven Blue5' 4"Peach

GopanBrownSpiky Black5' 6"Brown

MikaBlue/PurpleBlack w/ Red Tips5' 2"Tan

KaiyaVioletBlack5' 0"Tan

TakuBrownBlack4' 7"Brown

KiyoshiMystical BlueSpiky Black w/Blue Tips 5' 4"Mixed

HirioshiGreenBrown5' 1"Peach

AkioYellow/RedRed5' 7"Peach

ShiroMixture of PurplesLong Black5'8"Tan

LeikoYellowBrown5' 0"Pale

AkinaBlueBrown5' 0"Pale

KatashiYellow/RedDark Brown5' 8"Peach

ToriBlueLight Brown5' 6"Pale

TomoBlue/RedJet Black4' 6"Brown

SakiLight GreenBlonde5' 3"Peach

MiyoMixture of PurplesBlack w/Purple Tips4' 5"Tan

**Demon Forms (For those who have one)**

Hirina: Black hair with Turquoise and Gold Streaks through it. She has tan fuzzy ears with gold tips. Her eyes remain a Blue/Green color, but have a gold lining around them and they glow. In her mouth are wolf like fangs.

Kemiko: Black hair with Blood Red and Silver Streaks. Her eyes are red with black mixed into them. She has brown cat ears along with a brown cat tail. Her nails are long with a black and red design on them. In her mouth are two small cat like fangs.

Gopan: Spiky Black hair with Blue tips. He has small fox ears that are brown. His eyes are a deep blue and he has nine tails that are brown with blue tips.

Kiada: Black Hair with Light Blue tips. Her eyes are an Icy Blue.

Mika: The only difference is that her eyes turn Blood Red and have a black ring around them. She also has small, tan fox ears with red tips on them.

Kaiya: She has white hair with black tips. Her eyes glow a white and violet color.

Kiyoshi: Transforms into a hawk with black feathers with blue tips.

Hiroshi: He has Spiky Red hair and yellow eyes. He has small peach colored dog ears. In his mouth are two small dog fangs.

Akio: Spiky Red hair with Black tips. His eyes are the same as his human form.

Shiro: His features remain the same, except he has tan dog ears and two small dog fangs.

Tomo: His hair is a Spiky Black with Red tips. His eyes remain the same except they have a black ring around them.

Saki: Her hair remains the same. Her eyes turn a blue yellow.

Miyo: Her features remain the same. She has Tan, fuzzy, wolf ears and wolf fangs.

I think that's it for the looks of my characters. I only received 2 reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Trust me the story gets A LOT better. And I might have to combine my chapters to make them long enough. I hope you find interest in my first two chapters! Well, until later! Ja ne!

Review Responses

Eternal Musing: I've only seen 4 episodes of Yuyu Hakusho so that's why and I can't write it in play script form because fan fiction doesn't allow it. I added the descriptions. Thanks for reviewing!

KoorimeFireFox: Well, I updated pretty quickly so no ass kicking! Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Love and Dodge Ball

Hey, another chapter! FINALLY, yeah, I know it's been long, but I've got a busy life and a lot of problems to fix and homework, so yeah. Well, yeah hope my readers have been egger to read more! Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own any of YuyuHakusho. If you want to find a way to sue, then look at all the crimes I covered up over the years! Lol.

**Chapter 3 –Love and Dodge Ball**

Lunch

Mika called, "Hirina! Over here!" Hirina walks over to her and sits down.

Kemiko sighed, "Hirina, convince Mika to sit by Kiyoshi!"

Hirina questioned, "How is that exactly?"

Mika explained, "I doesn't matter, I refuse." Kiyoshi walked over to Mika grinning.

Mika spat, "Go away!" Kiyoshi then sat down by Mika as Mika growled in frustration.

Kiyoshi asked, "So wus up girls?" Mika glared at him as Hirina suddenly burst out laughing. Kiyoshi questioned, "What's so funny?" Just then Kiada dumped a tray of food on Kiyoshi's head. Kiyoshi quickly got up and brushed the food out of his hair.

Kiyoshi yelled, "What is your problem Kiada!"

Kiada explained, "Sweet revenge!" Kiyoshi glared at her as he walked off continuing to brush the food out of his hair."

Mika sighed, "Thanks."

Kiada smiled saying, "Any time." Kaiya walked over to them and sat down at the table.

She asked, "What'd I miss?"

Hirina stated, "Oh nothing, Kiada just dumped food on Kiyoshi's head." Kaiya burst out laughing. Hirina continued, "And………guess who found the note."

Kaiya blurted out, "WHO!"

Hirina sighed, "Mr.Graf."

Kaiya frowned, "greeeeeeeeeeeat."

Hirina encouraged, "I don't think anyone else saw it though."

Kemiko questioned, "Huh? What? What note?"

Hirina explained, "A note I lost this morning from Kaiya."

Kemiko stated, "oooooooooooooooo…………..can I read it!"

Kaiya blurted out, "NO!"

Kemiko glared at her as she mumbled, "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!"

Hirina explained, "Maybe she just doesn't feel like telling you right now."

As they're leaving lunch

Kiyoshi put his arm around Mika's waist as he whispered into her ear, "Can't wait to see you 8th hour, cutie." He pinched her butt and left. A shocked look was plastered over Mika's face. Hirina turned around a noticed Mika

"Mika why are you back there?" She noticed the shocked look on her face. "Wha……..What'd he do?"

Mika tried to explained, "He…………………he………………….never mind."

Hirina encouraged, "What!"

Mika stated as she stared at the floor, "Nothing." Hirina rolled her eyes as they continued walking.

(A/N: Now, I'm skipping 5th hour cuz nothing happened and now I move on to 6th hour.

Ronni asked, "But why?"

Ashley explained, "Because it's boring!"

Crystalette said grinning, "Not in our world." A grin came across Ernest's face."

Ronni explained, "You see, during 5th hour Ashley and Ernest some how managed to get out of class and they were-" Ashley quickly claps her hand over Ronni's mouth as she mumbles, "Mamin mout in e-" Ashley quickly slaps Ronni. Crystalette and Ernest burst out laughing hysterically. Ronni snapped, "What! It's true!" Ernest explained, " Shhhhhhhh! She doesn't want the readers to know!" Crystalette questioned, "What, that you two made out in the janitor's closet?" Ashley yelled, "CRYSTALETTE!" Ernest said nervously, "I think we'll continue the story now." He quickly grabbed Ashley's pencil. Ashley wined, "Hey! Give me my pencil back!" Ernest stated, "Not unless I get a kiss!" Ashley spat, "What! People are reading this!" Ernest sighed, "Well, I guess I'll continue the story then." Ashley yelled, "NO!" Ernest stated, "Well then…….I'm waiting." Ashley kisses Ernest and minutes later, snatches the pencil from Ernest's hand. A grin came across his face. Extra A/N: Ronni IS a girl)

6th hour

Mr. Blodget the teacher explained, "Okay class, quiet down!" Hirina walks out of the girl's locker room. He continues, "Hirina! You're five minutes late! I might have to give you a detention." Hirina stopped dead in her tracks, O.O! He went on, "Relax, I'm just pulling you leg, you're just on time!" Hirina sat down, -- . He stated, "Okay, today we're going to play dodge ball!"

Mika sighed, "Great." --

Mr. Blodget went on, "Since this class, surprisingly, has 15 girls and 15 boys, we'll have it be girls against boys."

Hirina explained, "This'll be fun!" An evil grin came across her face.

Akina wined, "But what if I break a nail!"

Mr. Blodget explained, "Either you play, or I fail you." Akina glared as Mr. Blodget handed each team 5 balls. He said, "Now when I blow my whistle you'll begin!"

Hiroshi explained, "This'll be easy."

Hirina ordered, "Battle positions!" The teacher blew his whistle as it rang throughout the gym. Shiro almost instantly hit Leiko out. Gopan hit Akina in the head getting her out and sent to the nurse. Hirina hit Taku out. Shiro hit Hirina in her butt with the ball. Hirina growled in anger and spun around almost instantly and threw the ball with all her effort hitting Shiro directly in the face. Shiro flew back into Kiyoshi because of the force Hirina used to hit him.

Everyone's eyes widened as Mika blurted out, "DANG!" Kiyoshi threw the ball at Hirina in anger for causing Shiro to fall on him. Hirina caught the ball getting Kiyoshi out.

Gopan yelled, "Hey! Isn't she out?"

Kiyoshi stated, "Then I'm still in!"

Mika hit Kiyoshi out saying, "Not anymore."

Mr. Blodget yelled, "Kiyoshi! Hirina! You're out!" Kiada took this moment to through the ball at Gopan, but missed. Tomo threw the ball at Mika, but Mika dropped to the ground just missing it.

Tomo yelled, "Damn!"

Mr. Boldget yelled, "Watch your language!"

Tomo said, "O shit!"

Mr. Blodget yelled, "TOMO!"

Tomo said, "Crap! Sorry!"

Mr. Blodget said after a few minutes, "Everyone back in. The girls win the first game!" Hirina then whispered something into all of the girl's ears and they all nodded.

Kiyoshi stated, "Looks like they have a plan."

Hiroshi explained, "They're weak, it doesn't matter."

Mika spat, "We'll se about that." The teacher then blew the whistle. The boys all aimed at the girls and missed. The girls lined up now having all of the balls, leaving the boys defenseless.

Hirina yelled, "Get 'em!" Mika hit Kiyoshi hard in the head getting him out. Akina aims at Hiroshi, but misses. Kaiya hit Tomo out.

Kemiko hits Shiro out knocking him onto the floor as she yelled, "That's for hitting Hirina!" Hirina giggled. Kiada hit Akio out and Leiko got Taku out. Then the guys did the same thing to the girls, but only managed to get Leiko, Akina, Mika, and Kaiya out. Hirina, Kiada, and Kemiko all threw a ball at Hiroshi at once getting him out.

The teacher blew his whistle again, "The girls win again!" The bell rang as the teacher yelled, "Class dismissed!"

Shiro quickly slapped Hirina's ass as he ran into the boy's locker room. Hirina yelled, "I'll get you in the hallway Shiro!" Kemiko stared with wide eyes after seeing what she saw. Kiada glared as she saw Shiro run into the locker room.

Mika asked, "What? What happened?"

Hirina stormed into the girl's locker muttering swear words under her breathe.

In the hallway after class

Hirina spotted Shiro and started chasing him down the hallway. Shiro ran for his life pushing people out of the way. Hirina yelled, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Shiro kept running as Hirina chased him up the stairs. Shiro tripped on the stairs. Hirina evilly glared at him as he stumbled up backing away. Hirina was about to punch Shiro, but someone grabbed her arm stopping her. Hirina twisted around as she saw Gopan. She asked, "Where'd you come from?"

Gopan stated, "The hallway." A nervous look came across Shiro's face. Was he going to get it or no? Hirina quickly slapped Shiro and rushed up the stairs.

Shiro exclaimed, "At least I'm alive."

Gopan stated, "Thanks to me!"

Shiro said, "Whatever, wait, doesn't she have our same 7th hour?"

Gopan blurted out, "Yeah! Ha! You're SO dead!"

Mika came up the stairs and asked, ""Hey, did either of you see Hirina?"

Shiro stated, "The bitch ran upstairs."

Mika spat, "Call her that one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Ok, that's another chapter. I know, it's VERY short, but I didn't feel like combining the 3rd and 4th chapter, so deal with it. I'll write more as soon as I can. MY head hurts and I'm having love issues at the minute, so bare with me. And I've got A LOT to do lately. It's WW3 in Spanish class on Tuesday, so I must be prepared with my weapons, and I have to fight a battle with my teacher, AND be sneaky about it. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ok, I'm done. Not to mention I have homework and a life t olive, but thanks to all of those reviewers out their! You keep me writing! And to all of my unknown reader, you can review now; I fixed the error on my name, so review away, and if it still doesn't work, E-mail me!

Shout outs!

Sonya-Whit-Angel: Thanks! - Hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

Eternal Musing: No, I don't know what a mary sue fanfic is. And I have no time to read your fanfic, so could you at least explain it to me? Thanks for reviewing!

KoorimeFireFoxNo ass kicking! And just to irritate you. To all who reads this, I got revenge on her by hiding her YYH DVDs in her house so she couldn't watch them! LMAO! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

Mika: Got your E-mail and note! Thanks for interest in my story1 I'll try to add more romance, don't worry!

Tyguy914: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you take interest in my future chapters!

To all the others who reviewed to me by E-mailing that I forgot, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Now you can review to me on fanfiction. YOU ALL GIVE ME A REASON TO WRITE! THANKS! And NO ASS KICKING KEMIKO! NONE AT ALL! Or I'll sick Gopan on you, lol! Later peoples!

Shout to Ernest/Gopan: Love you koi!

Shout out to Crystalette/Kemiko: Thanks for always being there 4 me!

Hirina


	4. Sweet Revenge

YEAH! Another chapter! -, okay, I'm feeling anti-social today so, me no more talky, now on with the chapter. Hey! Disclaimer! Get your ass out here and do your fuckin job!

**Disclaimer:** Damn You! I quit!

Hirina: Wait no! I need you to state your lines first! Then you can quit!

Disclaimer: Didn't you here me? I QUIT! I hate this! All I get to do is disclaim your stupid anime you watch! I have NO part in this story what so ever! THIS JOB IS POINTLESS! I DON'T EVEN GET PAID!

Hirina: Actually, I pay a penny an hour. -

Disclaimer: -- Exactly why I'm quitting! BYE!

Hirina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: (walks out of the office and never comes back.

Hirina: Damn it! I need to hire a new disclaimer! But who! I can't do the disclaiming, it's just not right! No author is supposed to do the disclaiming, not in my etiquette of writing! Hmmmmmmmmm who will I get to disclaim for my story? Ah ha! I know who I could always call…………………..when I need them………….KEMIKO! Hey! Kemiko! Once you read this chapter, CN YOU DISCLAIM MY STORY! PLEASE! Well, I'll let you all know when this issue of mine is solved. Now, I've got to get back to work, the office is VERY busy today. On with the story and to those who are dying for romance, I'm WORKING ON IT! If you're that horny and need some romance to drool over in your life, go fuck your boyfriend, and if you don't have one, FIND ONE! Lol, just kidding, just in a criticizing mood today, now lets get this shit on the fuckin road! Lol!

**Chapter 4 - Sweet Revenge **

7th Hour

Everyone sat down in class as the teacher stated, "Ok class, today I want you all to write a paper describing you and anything you want to include. You have all of class today to work on it, it's due tomorrow.

Kemiko stated, "This is just like what we did in 1st hour, and 1st grade!"

The teacher explained, "Well, if you prefer Kemiko, I could give you a three page book assignment for the first day of school."

Kemiko sighed, "Na, thas alright."

The teacher said, "Well, get to work, you all can talk, but just remember your work is due tomorrow!" Just then Hirina whispered something into Kemiko's ear. Kemiko nodded her head in agreement and stares evilly at Kiada.

Kiada questioned, "What are you two up to?"

Kemiko said innocently, "Nothing." Kiada glared at her as she continued writing her paper. Shiro then walked up to Kiada to ask her a question. Kemiko and Hirina then pushed him Shiro on top of Kiada. Everyone looked at Kiada and Shiro. Shiro quickly got off having a sorry look on his face. Kiada's face was full of shock and then changed to anger. Just then she pushed Kemiko on Hiroshi and Hirina onto Shiro. Kemiko and Hirina quickly got up. Hirina spat, "You little-"

The teacher stated, "Class settle down! Kiada get up here now!" Kiada walked up to the teacher.-- The teacher scolded, "I don't want to see behavior like that again in my class."

Kiada tried to explained, "But they-"

The teacher stated, "I don't want to hear it, get back to work." Kiada sat down with an angry glare on her face. Kemiko and Hirina couldn't help but giggle.

Leiko whispers to Akina, "Akina, I've got an idea for after class.

Akina replied, "Ok!"

After Class

Kemiko trips over Keiko's foot and hits the ground. Leiko electrocutes Kemiko as she shakes violently and her hair frizzes into a 6ft. fro and then it all falls off in shrivels. She's bald for the rest of her life.

(A/N: LMAO!

Crystalette yells, "HEY! YOU SON OF A-"

Ronni cut her off saying, "Crystalette!" Ernest began laughing.

Ashley corrected, "It's actually daughter of a bitch and my parents aren't bitches. They aren't female dogs, so ha!"

Crystalette spat, "You are so stupid and evil for writing that!" Just then Crystalette farted REALY loud and shited her pants.

Ronni complained, "EWWWWWWWW! Now it smells like shit!" Ashley laughs evilly as she pushes Ronni onto Crystalette's butt

Ronni screams, "EWWWWWW! GORSS! I HAVE SHIT ALL OVER ME!"

Ernest stated, "Goes well with a shity couple.

Ashley then sprays love potion on Crystalette and Ronni and they make out for ten hours straight.

Ashley explains, "Ok, scratch that, it doesn't fit the story, but that authors note was funny, you gotta admit!"

Crystalette spat, ""I still hate you!

Ashley states, "Now back to the story and After Class NEVER happened, not yet at least. Now, on to the REAL After Class. End A/N)

The REAL After Class

Leiko kicked Hirina in the leg. Hirina whips around as she spat, "You bitch!" Now everyone started watching.

Leiko snapped, "You'll pay for that!"

Hirina exclaimed, "I could care less!" She threw a punch at Leiko hitting her in the face. Lekio fell to the ground as her nose began bleeding. She slowly got up Hirina questioned with anger, "Now who's weak!"

Lekio said as she slapped Hirina, "You bitch!"

Hirina said with pure anger, "Hit me one more time and I'll make sure you leave this hallway crying!" Leiko's eyes widened at this comment, but she glared. Hirina wouldn't even dare to. Quickly Leiko kicked Hirina in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Hirina jumped back up. She grabbed Leiko's throat and flipped her over her head flinging her to the ground behind her. Hirina quickly picked Leiko back up and punched her in the stomach and scratched her skin all the way down her arm causing it to bleed greatly. Leiko let out a yelp of pain. She threw a punch at Hirina. Hirina almost instantly grabbed Leiko's fist as she twisted it causing it to snap as she punched her in the face again. Leiko fell to the ground crying in pain. Everyone's eyes widened for she seriously made her cry AND beat the shit out of her, FINALLY! The teacher rushed out of the classroom.

The teacher yelled out, "That happened?" Leiko bursted into tears as she cried even harder. Hirina wiped around and picked up her books. She simply walked down the stairs as if _NOTHING_ happened. Everyone just stared with wide eyes as they watched her casually leave. The teacher repeated herself as she asked, "THAT HAPPENED!" No one said anything for they weren't sure of what to say.

Kiada spoke up saying, "Well, Leiko and…………………………Akina got into a fight." As Kemiko heard this she quickly hit Akina in the back of the head knocking her out before the teacher saw. Suddenly Leiko passes out from the loss of too much blood.

The teacher yelled frantically, "Someone call 911! NOW!"

(A/N: Ashley exclaimed with joy, "Me like this chapter cuz me have power!"

Ronni spat, "That was cheap bull shit! You would have gotten caught in REAL life!"

Ashley exclaimed, "Thanks to your Kiada form, I didn't!"

Crystalette was in the corner making out with Hiei.

Ernest pointed at them saying, "Someone separate these two!" End A/N.)

After School

Mika ran up to Hirina as she questioned with excitement, "Is it true! Did you REALLY beat the shit out of Leiko!"

Hirina said with an innocent smile, "No, I didn't." A confused look came over Mika. Hirina whispered into her ear, "Just keep it quiet. I'm off the hook for now and with those two in the knocked out, they won't remember it was me, ok?"

Mika said, "Are you sure about that?"

Hirina explained, "I'm 95 sure, but my parents might find out it was me. --"

Kaiya walked up to Hirina grinning as she stated, "Finally she stands up to them!"

Hirina couldn't help it. A smile came across her face as she mumbled, "So?"

Kaiya stated, "You know you're happy about it, don't even lie!"

Kemiko came up to them as she stated, "Hey guys!" Kiada was following behind Kemiko. Kiada quickly whispered something in Hirina's ear.

Hirina stated, "Yeah, I figured that, but she could at least have told me." Kemiko's eyes widened. Kiada saw her look and shook her head. A sigh of relief came over Kemiko. Kaiya and Mika had a puzzled look on their faces.

Hirina explained, "It's nothing." Kiyoshi then snuck up behind Mika. He grabbed her waist and drops her to the ground.

Mika spat, "You jerk!" She shot back up giving Kiyoshi a death glare. Kiyoshi gave Mika nervous smile and started running for his life. Mika exclaimed, "I'm just going to let it go."

Kaiya stated, "Good girl!"

Mika growled as she yelled, "Ah, screw it!" She chased after Kiyoshi as she yelled angrily, GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kaiya sighed, "Never mind."

At Hirina's Home

Hirina walks in through the front door. Katashi (her father) smacked Hirina across the face. He yelled, "You did that to your sisters didn't you!"

Hirina yelled back, "NO I DIDN'T!"

Katashi grabbed Hirina's throat as he got so close to Hirina's face that she could smell his wretched breath. He spat, "You're lucky we're still keeping you alive! If I had it my way, I would have killed you when you were five!"

Hirina said as she gasped for air, "So………why…..didn't……………you!" Katashi let go of Hirina's throat. He formed a flame and burned her cheek fiercely with it. He slapped her hard one last time and walked off. Hirina brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the blood on her cheek that was emerging from her burn. She picked up her bag and walked to her room, which was in the attic. Her room seemed like a small house squeezed into a small space, but yet there was still plenty of room for Hirina didn't have much. Hirina plopped her bag on her bed and went into her tore up bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her burn looked much like a knife cut. She reached into her cabinet and pulled out a bandage. She cleaned her wound and placed the bandage across her burn. She sighed as she thought to herself, **'**How much longer will I have to live in this hell?**' **

(A/N: Hiei asked, "Is this where I FINALLY come into the story?"

Crystalette whined, "What! You're leaving me Hiei!"

Ashley explained, "Crystalette, did you forget you're in the story too?"

Crystalette realized, "O yeah."

Ashley blurted out, "Hey! I could make you kill Hiei in the story!"

Hiei spat, "WHAT!"

Crystalette yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ashley explained, "I'm just playin with you………….or am I?"

Crystalette gave Ashley a death glare as she stated, "You better be!"

Ashley said slowly, "Well…….I could…….."

Both Hiei and Crystalette gave Ashley an evil death glared as they were about to strangle her.

Ashley had an anime sweat drop as she said, "ok, I won't." She let out a nervous laugh.

Crystalette stated, "Ok! -" She hugged Ashley.

Ashley looks at Crystalette uncomfortably.

Hiei said dully, "I'll just stand here……."

Crystalette let go of Ashley as she blushes. She stated, "Oh, sorry." She kisses Hiei.

Ashley yells, "YOU TWO GET A DAMN ROOM! End A/N)

Well, that's it for chapter four! -, Wow, that was the fastest up date I ever created! I didn't even give my reviewers time to review for chapter 3! Well, Thanks to all of those who reviewed and ARE going to review! It's 12:00 in the morning as I'm finishing this, so I go sleepy now. (Stomach gurgles) I'm hungry, lol! Well, I g2g now. I know this was another sucky short chapter, but I promise you the next chapter WILL be longer! And the YYH character will be entering the story very soon, so don't worry. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I feel stupid typing this if no one's going to read it! And if you care for me to write more, please interest your friends in reading my story, THANKS! - I'm aiming for 5 reviews on this story for chapter 4 and for chapter 5, at least 10 reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU'RE DONE READING! Thanks to those of you who do! You keep me alive!

Shout out to my Koi, Ernest! Can't wait to see you again! Later!


	5. Badly Abused?

Guess who's back. Back again. Rina's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back, back again! YA! O, and great news! I have a new disclaimer! And it indeed is the one and only………………………………………

………………………………………………………………KAMIKO! So, here goes…

Ok. Here's the disclaimer.

Kemiko: Hi I'm the new disclaimer. Hirina's previous one quit but I don't need any payment! (When hell freezes over) So I'm just saying that Hirina doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She owns herself, her socks, and the plot. So you can't sue. -

Hirina: Ok, I'm a dumbass and I have a bad case of gas, just playing o and hey that rhymed! Kewl! Ok, mesa is hyper and had TOOOOOOOO much kool-aid. Lol, it's Kemiko/Crystalette's fault! MWA HA HA HA HA! Now let's get on with the show, and I'll try including the "Big cheesy smile" (Inside joke, but laugh if you want!)

**Chapter 5 – Badly Abused?**

Hirina sat on her bed and sighed. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hirina quickly got up as she turned around.

Hiei mumbled, "A………………hi?"

Hirina yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Hiei stated, "I'm Hiei, and you have some information I need.

Yusuke appeared out of no where as he stated, "Damn right you do."

Hirina demanded once more, "WHO ARE YOU!"

Yuskue explained, "I'm Yusuke."

Hirina spat, "ok……BUT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MANIACS IN MY ROOM!"

Hiei spat, "Like I said, you have some information we need."

Hirina questioned, "Like what? I don't know anything. Are you two serial killers or something?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at her as he stated, "No, we just need a bit of a……favor."

Hirina asked, "Where are you two from?"

Yusuke stated, "Never mind that, will you help us?"

Hirina yelled, "WITH WHAT?"

Yusuke explained, "Well, your "parents" are wanted killers in almost in every world and dimension."

Hirina questioned, "How'd you know they're not my real parents?"

Hiei spat, "Stop changing the subject and answer out damn question!"

Yusuke snapped, "Hiei! She has a right to know."

Hirina yelled as the two bickered, "Hello! Still here!"

Yusuke glared at Hiei as he stated, "We're here to help you and to complete our, I guess you could say "mission"."

Hirina asked, "And what is that?"

Hiei explained with irritation, "To spy on your "parents" and find where they put all of their captives."

Hirina questioned, "So……wait………………you're saying my REAL parents are still alive!"

Hiei stated, "Hn……..not exactly."

Yusuke added, "But they might be."

Hirina questioned, "Well, wait………how does this help me and what _DOES_ this have to do with me?"

Yusuke explained, "We need you to spy on them. O and if we get the proper information, we could find your parents and free you from this place. "

Hirina stated, "And if I don't?"

Hiei spat, "That's NOT a choice. Either you help us our I'll slice this katana through your brain!"

Hirina spat back, "And WHY should I trust you!"

Yusuke said, "Because we're your only chance of escaping a life you should have never had."

Hirina thought for a moment, but then she sated, "Okay………..fine, but what _exactly_ am I supposed to do?"

Hiei explained, "Nothing right now, but we'll need you to be able to be able to do something when we tell you."

Hirina said, "Okay……….but what situations will I be facing?"

Yusuke stated, "You'll be fighting demons, sneaking around, and stealing files, and maybe other stuff."

Hirina said slowly, "Okay, but you trust me to do all of that?"

Hiei sighed, "Hn."

Yusuke explained, "Yeah, we'll have to train you up a bit."

Hirina asked, "When?"

Yusuke stated, "A………well……..as soon as possible."

Hiei mumbled, "Hn."

Hirina demanded, "And when is that?"

Yusuke said again, "As soon as possible and that's ALL we know for now, ok?"

Hiei sated again, "Hn."

Hirina yelled, "Would you stop that!"

Hiei said snottily, "Hn."

Hirina said with frustration, "Ugh! Whatever, so how are you guys going to let me know all of this stuff?"

Yusuke stated, "You'll see soon enough. Hiei open the portal now." A portal appears and with no more to say, Hiei and Yusuke walk through. The portal then disappeared.

Hirina yelled, "That's it!" Moments later Tori (Her "Mom") opened Hirina's door.

Tori dully said, "We're locking you in here for the rest of the night."

Hirina questioned, "Don't I get to eat!"

Tori spat, "Nope, night wench." She left her room and the door was locked with a small click. Hirina sighed, she couldn't go _another_ night without food, and she was already so thin!

Hirina called out, "Hey Hiei! Yusuke! You two! Can you hear me! Hellllllloooooooo!"

Yusuke cam through a portal as he said irritated, "WHAT!"

Hirina asked, "Can you get me out of here so I can get something to eat?"

Yusuke questioned, "They locked you in again?"

Hirina stated, "Yeah, wait, how do you know all of this stuff?"

Yusuke explained, "I've been watching you for a while." Hirina's eyes widened as a disgusted look came across her face. Yusuke blurted out, "Not like that!"

A sigh of relief came over Hirina as she stated, "Yeah, they locked me in again."

Yusuke sighed, "Fine, I'll get you out of here, but you DO have to come back."

Hirina stated, "Yeah, I know. If I didn't they would probably murder me." They then left through the portal.

Morning

Hirina woke up in her bed and couldn't recall the events of last night. She got out of bed trying to remember, but she couldn't. Quickly she got ready for school and went downstairs and set her stuff by the door.

Tori said almost instantly, "Since you sisters are unable to go to school, you're to get their homework and do it for them. If any of the answers are wrong, you'll get it and it will be worse than you can imagine. Also, Katashi is working late tonight."

Hirina snottily said, "What? Is he killing _extra_ people today?" Tori then slapped Hirina across the face.

She spat, "Just for that you'll be cleaning the whole house tonight and doing ALL of the chores.

Hirina asked, "Don't I always?" Tori kicked Hirina in her stomach knocking her to the floor.

She yelled, "I don't car if you do or not, you will! And now you will clean the outside too!"

Hirina snapped, "You act as if I care. You're only ½ ice demon, there's nothing much YOU can do to me!"

Tori punched Hirina in her face as she spat, "Give up yet wench?" Hirina paused as she looked up at Tori.

She wiped her bloody lip and spat, "You're a devil and I hope you rot in hell!" Tori then turned into her demon form. She grabbed Hirina by her arm and threw her into the wall. Hirina slowly got back up.

She yelled, "You only abuse me because you were abused when you were a child!"

Tori stared at her and then she yelled, "How dare you speak to me like that!" Tori then took a knife and stabbed Hirina in her arm. Hirina screamed in pain. Tori transformed back into her human form. She yelled, "Now you WILL do as I say!"

Hirina spat, "You expect me to go to school like this!"

Tori said with full rage, "YES! NOW GO!" Hirina slowly got up and grabbed her bag and left. Tori fell to the ground with tears felling from her eyes as she remembered her childhood.

As Hirina began walking to school she thought to herself, 'How am I going to explain my condition!' 'Shit, my arm's bleeding badly.' She set down her backpack and started looking through it. She pulled out some cloth and wrapped it around her arm. 'That'll do for now.' She arrived at school. Everyone stared at her as they saw her condition. Kaiya rushed up to Hirina as she had a shocked look on her face.

She asked, "Hirina, what happened!"

Hirina sighed, "Just leave me alone!" They reached Hirina's locker. Kaiya grabbed Hirina by her shoulder. Hirina winced while she said, "Ah that hurt." Kaiya quickly let go of Hirina.

Kaiya blurted out, "Hirina! Your fuckin arm is bleeding and you're beaten and bruised! What the hell happened?" With much effort Hirina put her stuff in her locker.

She mumbled with irritation, "I don't want to talk about it." Kaiya took Hirina's books.

Kaiya said softly, Hirina stop. You can tell me. I'll understand."

Hirina yelled, "NO YOU WON'T!" A few teachers rushed up to Hirina.

Mrs. Amrani asked, "Hirina, who did this to you! What happened!"

Kaiya explained, "She won't say."

Ms. Young stated, "Hirina, you're hurt badly. You need to tell us and MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!" Many people started watching now.

Hirina mumbled, "It's nothing." Kaiya sighed as she gently grabbed Hirina's arm and took off the cloth. Gasps escaped several mouths.

Ms. Young asked, "Is that-"

Mrs. Amrani finished, "A knife wound!"

Ms. Young stated, "Hirina, come with me. We're taking you to the nurse and then the office. I f you won't tell us, we'll find out on our own."

Hirina fell back against her locker and slide down to the floor as tears escaped her eyes. She begged, "Please…….don't!"

Kaiya asked, "Hirina, why!" Tears only fell from Hirina's eyes as everyone stared. Just then voices yelled move! Everyone out of the way!. Two familiar faces appeared. Then, Hirina suddenly remembered last night. It was Yusuke and Hiei! Yusuke bent down to Hirina level.

He asked, "What'd they do this time?" Hirina looked up with her face wet with tears.

Ms. Young asked, "Who are you two?"

Hiei stated, "We're here under private matter, see the principle if you have any questions."

Yusuke said to Hirina, "Come with us, we'll explain everything." He held his hand out to Hirina. Hirina stared at his hand for a minute and then took it.. Yusuke helped her up. He explained, "Just follow us."

Kaiya suggested, "I'll take your stuff Hirina.

Yusuke stated, "Thank you Kaiya."

Hiei yelled, "Everyone move it!"

Hirina mumbled, "Where are you taking me?"

Hiei explained, "To our office."

Hirina questioned, "You two work here, or do you mean I have to go through a portal again?"

Yusuke stated, "No you don't, and we temporarily work here. We'll further explain when we get there.

Office

Hirina sat in a chair uncomfortably. Hiei asked, "So what did they do?"

Hirina questioned, "Why couldn't I remember last night when we woke up?"

Hiei demanded, "First, answer me."

Hirina said, "No! I want answers! Just answer my damn question!"

Yusuke explained, "We had to drug you just incase they questioned you for any reason. You agreed to it. You just can't remember right now. Your memory should fully come back in about…….(looks at the clock)…in, surprisingly, 10 minutes."

Hirina mumbled, "Whatever."

Hiei demanded once more, "Now, tell us what happened."

Hirina spat, "Wouldn't you two know? You two watch me!"

Yusuke defended, "We don't _ALWAYS_ watch you." Hirina sighed as she explained to them what happened in as much detail as possible.

Yusuke sighed, "You should have probably stopped talking back. You could have saved yourself some injuries and-"

Hirina yelled, "YIOU EXSPECT ME TO SIT THERE AND TAKE ALL OF THAT SHIT FROM THEM!"

Hiei mumbled, "Hn."

Hirina spat, "Damn you! Stop saying that!"

Hiei said smartly, "HN!" Hirina then raised her hand to punch him. Yusuke then grabbed her arm to stop her.

Hirina complained, "Why does everyone do that!"

Yusuke asked, "Do what?"

Hirina explained, "Grab my arm! God! Can't I beat the shit out of ANYONE!"

Yusuke gave her a confused look as he stated, "Okay then?"

Hiei spat, You wouldn't be able to touch me!"

Hirina spat, "WANA BET!"

Yusuke yelled, "YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Hiei and Hirina glared at each other. Yusuke continued, "Now, to the IMPORTANT stuff!"

Hiei mumbled, "Hn." Hirina shout an evil glare at him.

Yusuke stated, "Well, Hirina, we're taking you out of school today so you can train."

Hirina yelled, "Hello! Injured here!"

Hiei questioned, "And……….."

Hirina spat, "How am I supposed to fight?"

Yusuke explained, "WE can heal you this one time, so you can train."

Hirina asked, "Why only this one time?"

Yusuke explained, "I don't know, we don't even know everything."

Hiei complained, "Can we go already?"

Hirina explained, "Wait, you two aren't telling me something."

Hiei sighed, "Hn."

Yusuke questioned, "What makes you think that?"

Hirina explained, "I'm a light demon, I can sense your feelings. And Hiei, stop trying to read my mind!"

Hiei's eyes widened with shock, but then it went flat (Like this --) as he said, "Hn."

Yusuke explained, "Well, we weren't going to tell you right away, but I guess I will." Hiei's eyes widened once more. Was he going to say what he thought he was going to say? Yusuke blurted, "I'm not telling her THAT Hiei!"

Hiei responded with another, "Hn." Hirina raised an eyebrow at them with curiosity.

Yusuke stated, Well Hirina, did you ever wonder why Katashi didn't kill you when you were five?"

Hirina blurted out, "Hell yeah! For Ten years I have!"

Yusuke explained, "Well, it's because you're a sky elemental."

Hirina gave him a confused look as she responded, "I knew that."

Yusuke continued, "Yes, but did you know that you're the only one? Did you know that you're a ……….how do I say this?"

Hiei spat, "You're the one who wanted to tell her!"

Yusuke yelled, "Shut up!"

Hirina asked, "Well…………………………..WHAT AM I?"

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry had to leave a cliff hanger (sweat drop) Sorry, but it keep s my readers interested and gets them egger to read more. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I think some of you might find this boring and are asking, WHERE THE HELL IS THE LEMON! But don't worry. I've written up to chapter 17 and trust me it's getting pretty fluffy and lemony. And o yeah, later on they think I'm pregnant with……………..CAN'T SAY WHOSE KID! Lmao! Another curiosity, but that doesn't come until chapter 15 or 16 I think, lol, you gotta keep reading and wait. Well, enough of giving away the things that'll happen, lol. Well, I think that's it for now! On to the shout outs!

Shout Outs!

Gothic-ember: No, the YYH gang comes in, but lol, I forgot to add Kuwabara. (Don't flame me!) When I started writing this, I only saw 3 episodes, so you can't learn much from that. Sorry if I disappointed you for not adding the idiot, but hey, don't worry, I hope you still like it. It get interesting!

Shelly: O and Kemiko, I'll be doing some mean thing to her in chapter 17 or 18, cuz they prank me when I stool something of hers, so yeah, it will be very soon. Lol, and I'm glad you like my story, and no sneak peaks in the future parts, I don't car if you're my sis, lol.

Kikyo's Forgotten Soul: Tanks, and I don't mind long review, I love them! - Say as much as you want to say! I don't mind at all. Hope you like my later chapters!

Candlysweet: Funny butterfly comment! Lol, and I'm glad you read my story and I hope you update soon! I love yours! I hope you continue reading, later!

Kachine: You're very interesting in character in a complete good way. I like your ideas. Just curiously are you a writer? And I've had many of my friends say I'm so similar to Hiei, cuz I had a bad childhood and stuff like that, but I have a very good side to me, no doubt! No, sorry, I'm not Hiei's sister, but I will end up being related to someone in the story! And I hope you don't mind, but I took your idea and I'm now writing a story that is a twist to "What's Perfect?" In this one, Hiei and I fall in love, lol. (Kemiko, my friend Crystalette, is gonna kill me!) Well, I think that's all and I'll send this exact same thing to you through E-mail, thanks 4 reviewing, later!

KoorimeFireFox: Thanks for the comments, and don't give up on writing. Who ever reds this, this person here was my inspiration to continue writing and to **NOT** give up! Please read her story called "Not so Perfect" It's really good and she needs some encouragement!

Thanks for all who reviewed, you give me a reason to keep writing and seriously check out my friend's story! I'll list the address below, kk! -

http/ that's all I think, later peoples and don't forget to check out her story, I think it's really good, later!

Shout out to my Koi, Ernest! LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! Miss you already, although you've only been gone for………4 hours, lol, later!

Hirina


	6. Truth

Yeah! Another Chapter! Another add on to my pathetic life! Well, anywhoo! I'd appreciate it if you all were to review more often! Not to mention, try and get more readers to read this1 - I'll greatly appreciate it! And my disclaimer is getting lazy and forgot to E-mail me my disclaim! And how nice of my old one to bother my friend Cinthya! Cinthya FIRE HIM! YEAH! Ok, I'm good, lol -. I'm insane! That's why the people love me so damn much! O and suggestions people! I need ideas! PLEASE READ AND REAVIEW IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! Ok, Now onto the next chapter as I have a sub to take the disclaiming spot 4 now

**Disclaimer:** She owns NOTHING OF YOUR SHIT! SO BACK THE F OFF! I hate my job, CAN'T YOU TELL!

Hirina: I'll try to get one with less of an attitude next time, sorry - TO THE NEXT CHPATER! WITH PRIDE!

**Chapter 6 – Truth**

Yusuke explained, "You're a……………Meiawai."

Hirina blurted out, "WHAT! What id that?"

Hiei stated, "Hn."

Yusuke questioned, "A……..maybe we should leave, and then I'll tell you."

Hirina yelled, "What! I want to know now1 I'm NOT leaving until you-" Hiei opened the portal as Yusuke grabbed her and pulled her in with him. Hiei walked in after. They appear in a large mansion. When Hirina opened her eyes she realized they were in a long hallway with many doors. She asked, "Where are we?"

Yusuke explained, "We're in the Spirit World."

Hirina asked confused, "The what?" Just then some girls came out of a room giggling. Hirina nervously asked, "Who are they?"

Yusuke stated, "That's Botan and Keiko."

Botan asked, "Yusuke! Hiei! Why are you here?"

Keiko spat, "WHO THE HELL IS SHE!"

Yusuke sweat dropped as he explained, "Keiko, this is Hirina………….the Meiawai."

Keiko stared at Hirina curiously then stated, "Oh, well nice to meet you Hirina."

Botan questioned, "Did you guys tell her?"

Hirina asked, "Tell me what?"

Yusuke said completely ignoring Hirina, "We were just going to."

Hiei sighed, "Hn."

Hirina complained, "Yusuke! Hiei! Someone explain what's going on!"

Hiei casually stated, "I'm taking a shower, Yusuke can deal with this."

Botan said, "Yeah, well, it's only fair. And Yusuke heal her before her wound is infected!"

Yusuke responded, "Oh, yeah. Hirina come with me." At that he led Hirina to the front room. He continued, "Sit down, I'll be back."

Hirina sat down on the couch as she said out loud, "Am I dreaming?"

Kurama explained, "No you're not." Hirina quickly got up and whipped around.

Hirina questioned, "Who are you?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Who are you?"

Hirina growled, "My question first!" Kurama then disappeared. Hirina whispered, "Where'd he go?"

Kurama whispered in her ear, "Behind you." Hirina quickly whipped around and saw nothing. Just then she sensed someone behind her. She quickly grabbed the person's arm, flipped them over her head, and slammed them on the ground.

Kurama said as he got off the ground from when she threw him, "Not bad."

Hirina demanded, "Who are you!"

Kurama stated, "For me to know and you to………maybe find out."

Hirina spat, "Tell me who you are!" Kurama disappeared again and tripped Hirina causing her to fall. Hirina asked, "Where are you?"

Yusuke came into the room and stated, "Kurama leave her alone!"

Kurama appeared out of no where and asked, "You know her?" Yusuke then whispered something in Kurama's ear and Kurama stated, "O that's her?"

Yusuke said, "Yeah, and you're not helping."

Kurama went over to Hirina and held his hand out to her as he said, "Sorry about that."

Hirina growled, "I can help myself up." She got back up on her feet.

Yusuke stated, "Hirina sit down so I can heal you." She sat on the couch and glared at Kurama.

Kurama stated, "I think I'll go now."

Yusuke replied, "Later!"

Hirina asked, "So NOW can you tell me what a Meiawai is?" Yusuke handed Hirina a cup of water and a pill to take.

He stated, "Here take this."

Hirina explained, "Not until you tell me what a Meiawai is!"

Yusuke responded, "I'll tell you after."

Hirina spat, "No you won't! I know that pill makes you fall asleep!"

Yusuke explained, "Yes, it does, but it will give me enough time to figure out what to say to you."

Hirina scoffed, "Ok, fine, but promise me you'll tell me after."

Yusuke stated, "I promise. Now please take it, you need to." Hirina sighed as she took the pill and drank the water. Yusuke quickly took the glass of water as Hirina fell back on the couch as she fell into a deep sleep. He then laid her legs on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

12:00 p.m

Botan yells, "Yusuke! Did you kill her?"

Yusuke explained, "NO! I just put her to sleep for a bit so I could heal her!"

Keiko asked, "Did you tell her who you were?"

Botan said, "Duh! He's Yusuke!"

Keiko explained, "No, I mean who he is to her."

Botan stated, "Oooooooo, did you Yusuke?"

Yusuke explained, "No, but I'll have to eventually." Hirina then sat up and stretched her arms.

Yusuke said sarcastically, "SHE LIVES!"

Hirina sighed, "Very funny, now tell me!"

Yusuke responded, "Damn you're demanding!"

Hirina spat, "Yes, I am. Get used to it!"

Yusuke stated, "Alright………Just chill."

Keiko stated, "We'll be leaving now." She and Botan left the room.

Hirina demanded, "Well………….."

Yusuke questioned, "Well what?"

Hirina spat, "Don't play dumb! TELL ME!"

Yusuke sighed, "Fine, do you remember what I told you before?"

Hirina asked, "You mean that part about me being a sky elemental and the only one and I'm a Meiawai or whatever it was?"

Yusuke stated, "Yeah."

Hirina questioned, "So what is a Meiawai?"

Yusuke explained, "Well, there used to be a group called the Soraame's. They would fight Kuro Demons. Each of the 7 members of the group had a certain gift. These gifts were a, you could say, unique. Many would do anything to have their power."

Hirina questioned, "SO what does this have to do with me?"

Yusuke complained, "Just let me continue!"

Hirina stated, "Ok, fine, continue."

Yusuke continued explaining, "Well, these 7 members ended up going into hiding. During that time, they gathered followers to defeat their enemies. Since they didn't know if they'd survive, they then cursed their families so that the children from seven generations later would gain their powers. They ended up going to war with a Kuro Demon Group and half of them survived. That is only 4. Now, Katashi is a descendent of the Kuro Demon Group that the Soraame went to war with. And……………well……you're…………..a descendent of the……..soraame."

Hirina questioned, "O.O So…………..that means………..I'm…………….I have………..on of their………powers?"

Yusuke stated, "At first we figured that, but something happened with the curse they set upon their families………."

Hirina encouraged, "Go on……….."

Yusuke continued, "Well, you……..a………..have a bit of all of their powers, thus making you one of the most powerful demons alive at the moment."

Hirina, O.O

Yusuke questioned, "Hirina?"

Hirina, O.O

Yusuke demanded, "Hirina! Say something!"

Hirina stumbled, "I'm………." O.O

Yusuke finished her sentence saying, "A Meiawai."

Hirina asked, "But how am I a Meiawai, that still doesn't explain what a Meiawai is! Wouldn't I be a soraame?"

Yusuke explained, "Meiawai means "dark light" in Japanese. You're a…….basically a…….. well you can travel to any time, and well, you have a LARGE variety of powers. A Meiawai is like an all powerful demon."

Hirina questioned, "But what happened to the other 7 members the family cursed? O.O"

Yusuke explained, "Well, their 7 generation descendents are alive and have their powers, but you have all of them."

Hirina asked, "But how could I get all of the powers, if I'' not related to any of them!"

Yusuke stated, "You are. You have a brother that is also a one of the 7, but you are the 8th."

Hirina questioned, "Wait……………I have a brother? A REAL brother?"

Yusuke stated, "Yeah."

Hirina demanded, "WHO!"

Hiei came out of no where saying, "He can't say."

Hirina asked, "Where'd you come from?"

Hiei explained, "I've been here the whole time."

Hirina glared as she asked Yusuke, "So who are the other 7 descendents?"

Hiei explained, "They're here."

Hirina questioned, "Huh? They're here?" Just then 6 people appeared out of no where.

As Hirina saw them she stuttered, "What? You all are………" In front of her was Gopan, Kiada, Kemiko, Mika, Kaiya, and Kiyoshi.

And that's it for chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the long wait. I've had a busy life and many fights arising lately. Don't bother to ask me about them unless you care to. Well, now to the shout outs!

Shout Outs

Mikanena: Thanks for Reviewing and suggestions would be nice!

CandySweet: Lol, that'd be funny to see. And if you change your name, I wana know, and did you update your stories yet?

Koorime Fire Fox: Keep writing! Messa loves your stories! And suggestions would be nice too!

Thanks for all of you who reviewed, and for those of you who didn't PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like a loner having only 3 reviewers! 2 who already know me! Actually they all kinda do. And for those of you who read this, PLEASE get others to read it! I need encouragement and ideas! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Shout out to Eric!

Shout out to Crystalette!

Shout out to Cinthya!

Later!

Hirina

-


	7. Friendly Reunion?

**Another chapter!**

I'm mad! Kemiko if you don'' send me my disclaim! I'll FIRE YOU! This is two chapters now! Instead I have my computer kitty talking instead --

**Computer Kitty Disclaimer:** Hirina owns noda. I'm just a stupid computer cat that has no experience in what most call the human world, I never sleep eat, nor do I get hungry. Well, she owns nothing, but her own characters and her should which is half dead right now, well on with the typing and inserting of the story!

Ashley: Ok, then………DAMN IT KEMIKO! SEND ME THE DISCLAIM FOR MY NEW STORY AND THIS NEXT CHAPTER OR I **WILL** FIRE YOU! Ok, I'm good now, -

**Chapter 7 – Friendly Reunion?**

Kemiko had a sorry look on her face as she explained, "Sorry, but we couldn't tell you."

Hirina said with anger and almost tears in her eyes, "ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

Kiada said nervously with confusion, "Didn't do what?"

Tears fell from Hirina's eyes as she explained with hurt, "YOU KNEW WHO I WAS AND ABOUT ME AND YOU ALL JUST LET THEM ABUSE ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" She then ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Kiyoshi said sarcastically, "That went well." --

Yusuke said feeling bad, "She's right, we should have told her sooner and helped her."

Mika explained, "Yusuke don't feel bad. We couldn't help her. We weren't aloud to get involved with her family life, until we found out about you and Katashi and that other stuff."

Yusuke sighed, "She already hates me. Imagine how she'll feel when she finds out about me."

Gopan asked, "Wait, what?"

Yusuke sated, "Never mind Gopan. You're too new to know this information."

Gopan said, "Hn."

Kaiya stated, "I'm going to go find Hirina."

Kiyoshi explained, "You should probably just let her be."

Kaiya responded, "No! She needs someone to talk to."

Gopan asked, "She's mad at all of us, why would she talk to you?"

Kaiya explained, "Because I didn't know she was being abused! Remember Yusuke didn't tell me much at all!"

Yusuke said apologetically, "Sorry Kaiya, we only found you 2 months ago."

Kaiya spat, "Whatever." She stormed upstairs to find Hirina.

Hiei questioned, "Why don't you tell the new ones anything?"

Yusuke explained, "You known damn well I can't!"

Hiei stated, "Hn."

1/2 Hour Later

Kaiya said, "She's gone!"

Mika yelled, "WHAT!"

Kaiya exclaimed, "She ran away!"

Yusuke questioned, "Are you sure!"

Kaiya explained, "I can't sense her ANYWHERE!"

Yusuke said, "Shit! We've gotta find her!"

Gopan asked, "How is that exactly?"

Kiada explained, "Yusuke, you two are connected, so can'' you sense her?"

Yusuke replied, "O yeah! I forgot about that!"

Kemiko encouraged, "Well………" Yusuke closed his eyes and about two minutes later he opened them.

He stated, "She's at the Mukei Bridge!"

Hiei responded, "Let's go before you get your ass kicked." Yusuke glared at him as a portal appeared and they walked through.

Hirina was sitting up against a tree crying, her head lay in her lap.

Hiei questioned, "Yusuke………."

Yusuke complained, "I can't STAND it when girls cry!"

Hiei spat, "Get used to it."

Yusuke whined, "She might kill me!"

Hiei explained, "Well, you've gotta risk it."

Yusuke sighed as he walked up to Hirina nervously. He said with difficulty, "A...Hirina?"

Hirina's head shot up as she blurted out, "How'd you find me!" She quickly whipped the tears from her eyes.

Yusuke stuttered, "A…A…Well-well…….we kind of can find you automatically."

Anger filled Hirina as she yelled, "Can't you people EVER leave me ALONE!"

Yusuke explained calmly, "Well, we kind of had to find you……well………….because I'd get in BIG trouble."

Hirina yelled, "That's the ONLY reason you came to find me, to save your own skin!" She got up continuing, "You are the **BIGGEST** bastard I have EVER met!" She pushed Yusuke into the pond and demanded, "Hiei take me back!" Hiei did as she asked and she walked through. Hiei stayed behind to help Yusuke. Hirina appeared in the front room as everyone was staring. Hirina began mumbling as she stormed upstairs, "Stupid bastard! Ugly, ass, bitch, self-centered, asshole!" Their eyes followed her as she continued upstairs.

After a long silence Mika finally said, "It OBVIOUSLY didn't go well." Suddenly the portal opened again and Hiei and Yusuke walked through.

Yusuke yelled as he was covered in with sea weed, smelt like fish, and was wet, "I TOLD YOU HIEI!"

Hiei sighed, "Hn, at least she's back."

Yusuke spat, "SHE PUSHED ME INTO THE WATER!" Kemiko, Kiada, Mika, and Kaiya were trying to hold in their laughter.

Yusuke yelled, "THAT'S **NOT** FUNNY!" Gopan stared at Yusuke disgustedly then burst out laughing.

Yusuke raged, "She's impossible to talk to! Arrogant, stupid, annoying….." He stormed upstairs continuing to muttered curses under his breath

Kemiko asked, "Hiei, what'd he say to get her so mad?"

Hiei stated, "I don't know, but she yelled at him saying something like, that's the ONLY reason you came to find me, to save your skin, and that he was the biggest bastard she ever met, or something like that. Then she pushed him into the pond. It was funny. She's kind of vicious."

Kemiko explained, "Yeah, but that's who she is."

Kiada said worried, "Just imagine what she'll say when she finds out who he really is!"

Gopan asked, "Why won't he just tell her! He doesn't tell anyone ANYTHING! She's got a right to hate him!" At that he walked off in anger.

Kiyoshi questioned, "What's his problem?"

Mika stated, "I have no idea."

-Some Room in the Mansion-

Hirina was grabbing anything in her sight and throwing it up against the wall smashing it into zillions of pieces. One of the pieces flew off of the wall and cut Hirina's arm. She didn't stop, but only continued smashing things.

Gopan was in the hallway as he heard smashing coming from a room. He rushed to the room to find Hirina destroying everything in sight. Gopan walked up to her and grabbed her arms stopping her from throwing something. Hirina dropped the item from her hands as tears fell from her eyes. She started crying on Gopan's chest. Gopan stared at her clueless on what to do, O.O Seconds later, without thinking he embraced Hirina in a gentle hug. Hirina felt comfort as she hugged him back still crying. Mika peaked into the room spying on Hirina and Gopan. After a minute or so, she went back downstairs like nothing happened.

-Minutes Later-

Gopan asked, "What'd you do to your arm?"

Hirina looked at her arm as she explained, "Oh…..the glass flew off the wall and cut me."

Gopan stated, "Oh."

Hirina slowly said, "A………………….Gopan?"

Gopan asked nervously, "What?"

Hirina explained embarrassed, "You can let go of me now."

Gopan said apologetically as he let go of her, "Oh………….a……..sorry." Hirina smiled.

Gopan said still nervous, "You should…..a…..get something for that……….cut."

Hirina said, "Oh yeah." She headed for the door and downstairs. Gopan quietly followed. Soon they entered the front room. Everyone was grinning at them.

Hirina said, "I'll be in the kitchen." At that she left the room and went into the kitchen.

Kiyoshi stated, "Nice one Gopan!"

Gopan questioned, "What!"

Mika teased, "You two."

Gopan blurted out, "You were spying on us!"

Mika explained, "Only for a minute." Gopan glared at her.

Kemiko teased, "All up on her!" An evil grin came across her face.

Gopan said with anger and embarrassment, "I WAS NOT!"

Kemiko teased, "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you weren't."

Gopan spat, "I wasn't!" Yusuke suddenly came down the stairs as he was talking to Hiei.

As he noticed everyone grinning at Gopan he asked, "What happened? What'd I miss?"

Gopan growled, "Nothing.""

Kiyoshi blurted out, "Gopan was all up on Hirina upstairs."

Yusuke said with anger, "What!"

Kemiko questioned, "Someone's being over protective!"

Yusuke spat, "AM NOT!"

Kemiko teased, "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. You two are just-" She burst out laughing.

Yusuke and Gopan both yelled, "SHUT UP!" Hirina then came back into the room and stared from Kemiko to Gopan to Yusuke.

She asked, "Was this a bad time to come in?"

Gopan stated, "No." Mika grinned at Hirina. Hirina glared at her, but then noticed something.

She asked, "What is that?"

Mika questioned, "What?"

Hirina transformed into her wolf form and crawled underneath the couch. Yusuke questioned, "Hirina?" Hirina crawled out from underneath the couch with a piece of paper in her mouth. Hiei snatched the paper as he had a shocked look on his face, O.O

Hirina asked, "That's yours?"

Hiei stated, "Hn." He then stuffed the paper in his pocket.

Yusuke asked, "How'd you know the paper was under there?"

Hirina explained, "I don't know, I can………see through things!"

Gopan whined, "Hey! That's my power!"

Yusuke spat, "She has everyone's powers dumbass!"

Gopan snapped back, "Who are you talking to!"

Yusuke yelled, "YOU!"

Gopan was about to punch Yusuke, but Hirina yelled, "Would you two stop it!" They both glared at each other.

Kaiya said, "Such violence!"

Hirina stated moments later, I hate to say this, seriously, but won't I have to get back soon?"

Yusuke looked at his watch as he blurted out, "Dang! We only have two hours left!"

Hiei asked, "Who's going to train her?"

Yusuke stated, "Not me! I've got other stuff to do!"

Hiei replied, "I've…..a………..got stuff to do…………too." Kemiko giggled.

Yusuke complained, "Someone has to train her!"

Hiei suggested, "We could have Kur-"

Hirina spat, "NO! He's **NOT** training me!"

Hiei questioned, "Why not?"

Yusuke explained, "Well, he……..a……….was messing with her before-"

Hiei questioned, "Oh, then who's going to?"

Hirina said thoughtfully, "I could just do nothing, or return to school. O SHIT! I still have to get Akina and Leiko's homework AND finish it!"

Gopan asked, "What?"

Hirina explained, "She punishes me like that all of the time. I have to do their homework, clean the inside of the house, the outside, probably clean up the mess from earlier today, and other stuff."

Gopan stated, "That's not right."

Yusuke said, "Yeah, well I already got the work and it's………not done yet."

Hirina responded, "Then I'll do that instead."

Mika volunteered, "I'll help!"

Hirina replied, "Ok, thanks."

-Library-

Mika stated, "You know I'm REALLY sorry I couldn't help you before."

Hirina growled, "Yusuke is such a bitch. He's the one who wouldn't let you help me, right?"

Mika explained, "Yeah, but Hirina, he does truly care about you. And a lot of us didn't know about these things that happened to you."

Hirina asked, ""Who all didn't know?"

Mika explained, "Well…………..Kaiya, Gopan, and me."

Hirina yelled, "But the others knew?"

Mika explained, "Yeah, but all we were told to do is watch you. Each time they tracked down another Soraame, the others were told to watch them. We thought there'd be no more after Kaiya, but we were wrong. We started keeping an eye on Katashi. Then we figured out you were his daughter? It didn't'' make sense, so we looked into it and found out you were being held captive, but we didn't know why. Then, we checked your background and found you were a Soraame, but you had all of our powers along with the power of sky. So, that makes you a Meiawai. So, basically we could do nothing about it. We still can't do anything about it or Katashi will find out about the rest of us."

Hirina stated, "Ok……….that kind of explains it better, but who was the first Soraame?"

Mika stated, "Even I don't know that."

Hirina questioned, "But there were only 6 of you down stairs, who's the 7th one?"

Mika asked, "Did Yusuke tell you……………you had a brother?"

Hirina stated, "O yeah, is he one of the Soraames?"

Mika explained, "I honestly don't know, I don't even know WHO he is."

Ashley says, "I really have an attitude in this chapter."

Ernest asked, "Don't you always?"

Ashley snapped, "I DO NOT! I fell off of my bed."

Ronni questioned, "That was random, and how?"

Ashley stated, "A………."

Ronni asked, "Where's Kurama?"

Ashley teased, "Oh, you mean the girl with the red hair!" (Laughs)

Ronni spat, "He's **NOT** a girl!"

Ashley teased, "Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure."

Crystalette exclaims, "Looks like she gave up on Jonathan!" (Laughs)

Ronni said with an angry blush, "Ugh! You people are just….."

Ashley encouraged, "What?"

Ronni said nothing.

Ernest explained, "She's too goody to say a naughty word."

Ronni spat, "I am not!"

Crystalette teased, "Suuuuuuuure you're not."

Jonathan comes out of no where saying, "Hey guys wus up?"

Ernest blurts out, "RONNI LIKES YOU!"

Ronni has a shocked angry look on her face.

Jonathan questions, "She does?"

Ashley said as her face faulted, "No, the boogieman does……NO DUH STUPID! OIF COURSE SHE DOES!"

Crystalette teased, "What a cute couple!"

Ernest said disgustedly, "Not really."

Ronni smacked Ernest in the head.

Ernest exclaimed, "It's true!"

Ashley then took Jonathan's arm and put superglue on it and then wrapped it around Ronni's waist.

Ronni yelled, "ASHLEY!"

Ashley exclaimed, "Now you'll be together fffffoooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" Her voice echoed the word forever.

Crystalette questioned, "How'd you do that?"

Ronni stated, "I wouldn't know, but when his arm off of me, SHE'S A DEAD WOLF!"

Ashley teased in sing-song, "You know you like it. You know you like it!

Well, that's another chapter gone. I hope you enjoyed it and my little skit between me and my friends. Even though it is now known that Hirina+Gopan is NO MORE! My story will remain that way, but Gopan is no longer Ernest by my command. My skit between my friends will remain the same though, since I wrote them when we were together. In my future stories, it's going to be Hirina+Akiro, which is my close friend Eric and maybe soon to be boyfriend! Well, all I want known right now is, I HOPE ERNEST ROTS IN HELL FOR EVERYTHING HE'S SAID AND DONE TO ME! Ok, I'm good! Big Cheesy smile lol, well, g2g later peoples, o wait **Shout Outs**!

**-Shout Outs-**

**Eternal Midnight:** It wasn't a threat, lol! I just wanted you to review since I always review for yours. Lmao! Review for this chapter too! Just a friendly reminder! I'll try to add more detail, but it may kill you to know that this story may indeed be what you call a mary-sue, but the new story I'm writing, most certainly will NOT be. It's confusing at first, but I find the future scenes very interesting. My best story line yet. And what do you mean by a one sided conversation, I'm can be slow so bare with me!

**Shelly:** HI SIS! Ok, I'm good and I'm so happy you find me the greatest writer on Earth and you want my autograph and treat me like I'm famous, ok w/e screw that shit! I could care less if I'm famous! I'm just an idiot who had big dreams and lives a decent life for a person with a bad past like mine. Well, anywho…there will be romance in later chapters relax! I'm already up to chapter 18 I think, so bare with these pathetic chapters I wrote months ago. And it is NOT a stupid to start another story while I'm still writing this one! Incase you didn't know, I'm writing at least 15 stories right now or more! I've only finished one of them. SO DEAL WITH IT! Lol.

**Koorime Fire Fox:** I need suggestions because I'm having writer's block and any ideas could help right now. And I could care less if Ernest reads this. I HOPE HE DOES SO HE KNOS HOW MUCH I HATE HIM! Lol, ok I'm good and even you know damn well I have a complete right to hate him. -- Well, suggestions will be nice and more reviewers too.

**Candysweet:** Thanks for reviewing! You all make tears form in my eyes, lol! And I can say one of your guesses are indeed, CORRECT! But which one? That my young child you must figure out on your own. LMAO! I sound like a wise old lady, I'll stop now, lol. And me no little girl! I'm the same age as you, so HA! HA HA HA HA HA! Ok, me done now, lol, I'' suddenly hyper! YEAH! And is it me or do I write some REALLY long responses to me reviewers reviews? Well, w/e I've gots to start typing my new story and become a star! -, ok I'm good, lol, later!

Shout out to Candysweet! You never fail to make me smile!

Shout out to Crystalette/Kemiko, my kitty twin! Greatest friend ne one could ever have!

Shout out to Eric/Akiro! Love you!

Shout out to Cinthya/Mika, the little red fox! Another greatest friend of mine! I'm taller than you! HA HA!

Shout out to my last greatest friend Kaolag/La/Kaiya! Holla back girl!

**-Hirina-**


	8. Unexpected kiss

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (cough) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! For not updating for so fucking long! FORGIVE ME MY REIVEWERS! But I kept my word and I have updated before January. And I made my own personal vow I'd attempt to update before I'm 14, and my birthday's tomorrow, (Nervous laugh) So isn't it all great? (Stares at angry reviewers) Ummm….should I run now. (Reviewer pulls out a shot gun) I take that as a yes! TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Runs like a bitch) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Disclaimer: **NO OWN YYH!

Chapter Eight –Unexpected Kiss

Mika stated, "You can't hate him forever, Hirina!"

Tears fell from Hirina's eyes as she said, "Why not! No one understands me and no one ever will. Until you've lived my life, don't complain!

Mika explained, "Hirina! I am not complaining, I'm only telling you truth." She hugged Hirina. "Stop pushing everyone away from you, we're only trying to help.

Hirina sighed, "At least you have a family that cares about you!"

Mika said quietly, "You will soon realize you do too." Hirina stared at her confused, what was she talking about? Mika then got up and stated, "I'll leave you to think. At that she left the room.

-Minutes Later-

Hirina got up and began wandering the mansion. Suddenly she heard yelling coming from a room with very tall doors. She put her ear against the door so she could hear the conversation better.

Yusuke's voice filtered through as she heard him say, "Why can't I tell her! It's only fair for her to know who her brother is!"

Gopan and Kiyoshi came out of a near by room and spotted Hirina eaves dropping on the conversation inside the room. Hirina didn't even notice they were there. Kiyoshi then whispered to Gopan, "Do it." Gopan turned invisible then snuck up behind Hirina and then pushed her on the side.

Hirina then fell to the ground looking for whoever pushed her and she saw no one. A bewildered look came across her face. Gopan then grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. She was freaked out. Hirina stumbled, "Who's that? Who's there!" Just then she felt someone brush her lower back. A shocked look came across her face. Gopan then grabbed her around her waist as he picked her up and carried her down the hall.

Hirina screamed, "PUT ME DOWN!" Gopan then carried her into the library and dropped her on the carpet. Hirina demanded, "Show yourself!" She got up off of the ground only to be forced down yet again. A nervous look came across her face as she stuttered, "Who's...there?"

Just then a laugh escaped into the air. Hirina glared and demanded, "Too scared to show yourself, huh!" She then felt a force push her against the wall.

"Would you stop that!" She yelled.

"Why should I?" The person questioned.

Hirina had a puzzled look, "Gopan?"

Just then he appeared in front of her smirking, "Yep."

"Don't DO that!" She yelled at him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because….just don't!" Hirina stated. Gopan then turned invisible. "GOPAN!" She yelled. He grabbed her ankle causing her to fall on the ground and dragged her across the floor. "STOP IT!" He then let go of her.

She muttered things under her breath as she got up. Gopan then took her hair tie out of her hair. Gentles her hair fell to her shoulders. "Hey!" she stated.

Gopan let out yet another laugh. Hirina then noticed the floating hair tie. She Grabbed Gopan's wrist and flipped him over causing him to hit the ground hard. A smile pulled at her lips as she asked, "See how you like it."

Gopan then got up with grin and stated, "You're not that bad of a fighter.

"Thank you." Hirina stated.

He then walked behind her and pushed her again causing her to fall, "But you have terrible balance."

"Who are you to tell me?" She demanded.

"Just myself." He stated. Yet again she glared. "You're not going to get back up?" HE questioned.

"Why? You'll just push me back down!" He shook his head and then grabbed her by the waist pulling her up. She continued to glare. He chuckled.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Hirina asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." He bluntly stated. She turned away from him. Gopan sighed. A moment of silence passed before he pushed against the wall again and without hesitation, he kissed her. Hirina's eyes widened in shock. Gopan then became visible yet again and stared at her.

Quickly Hirina pushed him off of her as she stated, "Yusuke!"

Gopan turned around to see Yusuke standing in the doorway with an angered face. "What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Yusuke. Kiyoshi and Mika then walked in.

"What's going on here?" Mika asked.

"That's EXACTLY what I'd like to know." Yusuke spat.

Hirina's temper rose, she hated people talking to her like that, "I can do whatever the hell I want! You have NO authority over me!" At that she pushed passed them leaving the room.

Mika had a confused look, "What DID happen?" Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at Gopan.

Gopan grinned and left the room.

**-Half an Hour Later-**

Hirina was in the training room by herself throwing knives trying to release her anger in some way as so many thoughts raced trough her mind. Kurama and Yusuke peered through the window watching her. "You really should let her be for a while." Kurama stated.

"I don't want her with him!" Yusuke growled.

"Why not?" Kurama asked in his normal calm tone.

Yusuke glared, "You know what could happen to her!"

Kurama sighed, "I'm well aware of that Yusuke. Just let her live, she just needs to learn on her own. You watching her every move isn't going to help her much."

Yusuke sighed, "She'd understand everything IF I could tell her."

Kurama questioned, "Then why don't you?"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T!" Yusuke quietly yelled.

Muttering Kurama sighed, "Sort of makes you feel bad for her, all this in a few hours."

Hirina then through one last knife and left the room. She stopped at stared at Yusuke and Kurama, "Ay! Yusuke!"

As he turned around he asked, "Yeah?"

"How long till I leave?" She asked.

"Uhh…one and a half hours." He slowly stated.

"And who's taking me back?" She asked again.

"Not sure yet."

"Alright" she sighed, turning to leave.

"Surprised she didn't yell at you." Kurama snickered.

A yell came from around the corner, "I heard that!"

Kurama sweat dropped, "Oh well."

-Front Room-

Kaiya questioned with a smirk, "So….Hirina….what were you and….Gopan doing?"

"Nothing." Hirina sighed.

Kemiko stated, "It must have been SOMEHTING; Yusuke was mad."

Kaida teased, "Hirina actually likes someone!"

Mika added, "For once."

And angry blush spread across her face, "Leave me alone."

Kemiko pointed at her teasingly, "Hey! She's blushing!"

Hirina glared, "I'd shut up Kemiko before I tell who YOU like."

Kemiko's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

Hirina smirked, "Oh I would."

"Who DOES she like?" Kaiya asked.

"She likes-" Hirina began. Kemiko quickly covered her mouth. Hirina muttered with her hand over her mouth, "eeay."

"Who?" Kaiya asked.

"NO ONE!" Kemiko yelled.

"I think I know who she said." Mika said with a smile.

Kemiko threatened, "Shut up before I tell who you like!"

Hirina threatened all of them, "Shut up all of you because I know ALL of your lovers." They all look at her with widened eyes. "Revenge." Hirina stated. She laughed evilly in front of them all.

"You wouldn't!" They all protested.

Just then all of the guys walked in. Yusuke asked, "Wouldn't what?"

Hirina threatened, "I could just…"

Kaiya yelled, "HIRINA NO!"

Hirina continued, "They're right there…It could just…_slip_." And evil smirk spread across her face.

"DON'T!" Kaida pleaded.

Kiyoshi questioned, "Am I missing something here?"

They all looked at Hirina with a don't-you-dare look.

"Well…" Hirina slowly stated.

"I'm leaving." Mika chimed in.

"Same here!" Kaida stated following behind Mika.

"Hirina…" Kaiya said.

"Bye!" Kemiko quickly said leaving as well.

"You all would just leave me!" Kaiya whined getting up to follow after them.

Hirina watched them all leave one by one. As they all were gone, she burst out laughing.

Kurama asked in his gentle tone, "Did anyone get what just happened?"

"Hn" Hiei replied. Hirina continued to laugh.

Gopan questioned, "What's she been smoking?"

Yusuke retorted, "I wouldn't be talking."

"Yusuke…" Kurama muttered.

Hirina continued to laugh.

"I REALLY must have missed something here." Kiyoshi said with confusion.

"Hirina!" Yusuke demanded.

"What?" Hirina asked holding in her laughter.

Yusuke continued, "What's SO funny?" She only began laughing yet again.

He sighed, "This is hopeless."

Hirina finally stopped laughing and stated, "I can't say or there will be A LOT of drama. So yea…"

"What do you mean?" Hiei questioned suspiciously.

Hirina smirked, "Ask them."

Hiei read through Hirina's mine. Suddenly a shocked look came across his face.

After realizing what he had done Hirina protested, "Hey! Stop reading my mind Hiei!"

All of the others eyes turned to Hiei.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

Hirina couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Hiei tell us!" Gopan demanded.

Hirina stated between pauses of laughter, "It's…about…..their….love lives!"

Kiyoshi questioned with a smirk, "Who likes Hiei?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No one." Hiei darkly stated walking off.

Hirina chuckled.

-In the Kitchen-

Kemiko asked nervously, "Do you REALLY think she told them?"

Kaida said quietly, "I hope not!"

Kaiya said reassuringly, "She wouldn't anyways…"

Mika added, "Kaiya, she honestly would.

"If she did…….she's going down!" Kemiko glared.

Kaida stated, "Relax Kemiko, she probably didn't."

To la Shout Outs De la Hirina from God knows how long ago. I will be updating more frequently now, so please don't shoot me! PLEASE! ME NO WANA DIE! Actually…I kind of do, but ignore that lol. Yeppers, Hoped you enjoyed this chappie and continue reading! THANKS TO ALL WHO DO! JA NE FOR NOW!

* * *

**-SHOUT OUTS-**

KoorimeFireFox: Couldn't help but call me Ash then, could ya? Lol, yeppers, funny how ya read back on this old stuff and seeing how things…were….wish that you were still here…

CandySweet: heehee, It's been so long since I've talked to you my old friend! (HUGGLES) I miss you all so much. Wow, I wonder if you'll still review this story! I'm sorry I haven't talked much with you, I've lost your E-mail address, I'm soo sorry! Yeppers, well I hope to hear from you again soon, It's BEEN SO LONG! I hope everything is goin well for ya! Please keep up your writing and I hope you review!

Zoe R.: Thanks for reviewing my story, been a while since I talked to you as well, you're hardly on ne more. How's things been? I don't care if you continue to read my story or not, but I'd like to read ne thing you've written or not. Yeppers, later chica!

Xiomara: Ay chica, hardly see you around at school ne more. Been a while ay? Lol, yep, well holla!

Kyoko: HEY BUDDY! (HUGGLES) I wanted to know what High school you're planning on going to since I saw you at the open house for MHSA! Yeppers, I got in for writing. Just want to know how things have been going for ya. Well I'm off for now, later chica!

Kaiya: Damn it's been a while since I updated, hasn't it been? Lol, well at least I've continued to talk to you! Aren't you special? Damn, you probably forgot about this story by now, shit looking back at what I wrote for this story, I've seen a MAJOR improvement in my writing, MAJORY! Yeppers, well have fun with your new SQUISHY! Tyll (Hugs) BYE!

Animegirl2961: HI HI! Been a while (Hug) Hope you still read my story! Yea….wow it's been so long. Lol. Yeppers, (sighs) well I hope you continue to read this! Yep, well ttyl chica! Ja ne!

Ashley Becht: YAY! Okie, well I hope you read more as well, but it's been a while. Yep, ttyl!

Darkligh4ever: HI HI! I'll still be updating my other stories, but I wanted to get this one updated since it's been since July1 (Guilty look) I'll probably lose almost all of my reviewers, but I need to continue typing, I've already written up to chapter 17! Yea…well hope you continue to review, later!

Billabong77: Sorry! I'm gonna update! And I'd also like to say THANKS, cuz I actually forgot about this story, but you've gotten me up off my lazy ass to type the next chapter, I'm really sorry! Hope you continue to review, if ya don't hate me, (nervous laugh) Yeppers, well ttyl! Ja ne!

Pudding1011: Damn, wow, 3:00! Lol, well I'm glad you're at least still going to read me story lol. I hope to hear from you again! Later!

* * *

Yeppers, that's all for now, adios peoples!

Rina

(Still hasn't been shot, PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DO SO!)


End file.
